


Needs

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thorgan, Chelsea FC, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden & Thorgan both got dumped by there GFs. Both are sad, Desperate and....bisexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Incest, if you don't like that sort of thing don't read it.

The screen of Thorgan's phone flickered. He had received a text message from his older brother, Eden, it read

"Lil bro come to mine tonight, really down...need to talk :("

Thorgan lived close to his brother in case if things like that would happen, they had always been very close to each other. In fact, Eden had cried when he learnt about his brother's future move to Germany. 

Thorgan arrived at Eden's, they both sat down, got comfortable and watched their favourite childhood TV show.... The time flew and it was soon 2Am.

"Oh boy, its late, shit we have training tomorrow" Eden said as he switched off the TV. "Time for bed now, do you mind using the sofa please" he added.

"Urm, Eedie, can we....do like we did when we was younger...can I stay in your bed tonight please" Thorgan asked, before adding an irresistible smile.

"Bien sure!, come upstairs then, fast I'm about to fall asleep" Eden replied

Thorgan however had other things on his mind... Whilst Eden was brushing his teeth, Thorgan had taken off all his clothes, and had managed to hide Eden's as well. He then snuck into the bed...stark naked.

"Thorgan, ave you seen my clothes?" Eden asked 

"No, but Eden, you won't need them" Thorgan asked before lifting off the cover, revealing his naked body, chiseled abs and his young, uncut 7 inch cock which laid underneath a finely trimmed bush. 

Eden gasped, he would never have thought of this, but in the state he was in, he could not refuse.

"Oh yesss!!!" Eden yelled before taking off his shower robe and also showing off his body to his younger brother, he had a similar body shape to his brother, but his cock was thicker and longer, measuring at some 8 inches, however he had completely shaves off his pubes.

"Come get me big bro" Thorgan said seductively

Eden did not need to be told twice, he slithered into the bed, kissing all over his younger brother's body, from head to toe, he then hovered over Thorgan. The younger man knew what this meant, he reached for Eden's thick dick with his mouth, at first going very slowly before breaking into a very fast pace. "Stop" Eden said, much to Thorgan's disappointment.

"Thorgie, can i... Fuck you?" Eden asked

Thorgan did not bother replying, all he did was go on all fours and wait for it to happen. At first he could feel his brother's fingers penetrating him, he wanted more..

"Please Eden"

As soon as he heard that, Eden aimed his dick at his brother's tight hole, thrusting slowly and gradually breaking into a sppedy thrust. After a few minutes of hard, fast thrusting, Eden was on the edge.

"I'm gonna come" he said before releasing his sperm into his younger brothers ass. Afterwards he bent down and reached for his brother's cock with his mouth, finishing him off with a few strokes

"I love you bro" Eden said  
"Me too" replied Thorgan  
"Gdnight" they both said simultaneously, causing both to break into a cute smile.


End file.
